Among the great variety of fiberboard containers which have been designed for assembly from knocked down condition, none has proven to be truly satisfactory for reusable service as a shipping container. A measure of success has been achieved in strengthening the side walls of such containers by the use of multiple panels folded into place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,868 assigned to Liberty Carton Co., the assignee hereof. However, the multiple requirements of wear resistance, strength and quick and easy assembly for repeated use from a knocked down condition have not heretofore been met in a single container. The container disclosed herein has been developed to meet such requirements.